first day at a new school
by ollie-wodge
Summary: it is katherin redbirds first day at her new school and she meets two very interesting guys :3,  eventual sasunaru rated T for language and fluffy yaoi


First day at a new school, a school I will hate, it's full of rich snobby idiots I hate it. Mind you i'm not even in the door yet and I'm complaining. I'll just be another reject here, I don't know what I'll say i did to get the money, but I cant tell them the truth, i signed an agreement saying i couldn't.  
"Hello, you must be Katherin; the head teacher will be with you in a moment." The speaker at the gate pretty much shouts as an old looking woman exits the building  
"Are you Katherin Redbird?" she shouts  
"yeah." I respond, I'm not as loud. She mumbles something pulling out keys for the gates.  
"I am Tsunade Senin, head teacher, just call me Tsunade though," she smiles,  
"well then Tsunade, its a pleasure to meet you." I smile back she chuckles  
"sarcasm already, so much fun" she mumbles to herself.

I'm in her office awaiting my timetable as a teacher drags a blond boy into the room.  
"what now Naruto!" she snaps her pleasant demeanour falling  
"I swear i didn't do it this time obaa-chan!"  
"what did he do now Ebisu" she sighs turning to the teacher who has white powder in his hair  
"he set up another stupid prank!" he yells  
"this was the work of an amateur!" the blond demands "not me!"  
"Leave him here Ebisu" she sighs again, the old man smirks leaving  
"Obaa-chan i swear it wasn't me i wouldn't do it if i did it-"  
"there would be slime and feathers ad oh so much more. I know, you did it to Kakashi remember?" he goes red  
"heh, yeah... whos this?" he spots me  
"this is Katherin redbird shes in your next lesson and you will take her."  
"but next is... thats not gonna make a good first impression."  
"Katherin here aces science, she'll be able to take whatever Kakashi throws at her."  
"you know i am right here don't you?"i sigh at their ignorance as the bell goes,  
"uhm Katherin go with Naruto to your first lesson, ok?"  
"sure, sure" i follow the blond out of the room, he smiles at me, sky blue eyes crinkling  
"well Katherin your gunna be in for a shock" he says, his whisker like scars twitrching as he talks  
"oh, how so?"  
"Kakashi sensei is a pervert!" he chuckles as i raise an eyebrow,  
"okay then?"  
"yeah, so any way... welcome to Konoha high! If you need any help just come ask, kay?"  
"sure." We enter a crowded class room... well its only crowded around the door,  
"god damn Uchiha" Naruto growls beside me  
"pardon?"  
"this congestion is caused by the person in the middle, i can guarantee its Sasuke Uchiha, the school heartthrob" he says venomously, i chuckle as i catch sight of him  
"did you know his hair looks like a ducks butt?" he bursts out laughing as i say this,  
"I agree completely Katherin my dear!"  
"just call me Kat, Katherin is to long,"  
"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" a silver haired man shouts from the door, "ahh is that a new student i see?" he chuckles to himself  
"yes, i'm Katherin redbird."  
"ah hi see," he nods "well the only available seat is next to Sasuke Uchiha" he nod again "that guy over there," he points near the door, i nod and leave for my new seat. Once im seated he starts talking again  
"right class were going to start the project i told you about last week today, and since there is an even number of students we will work in pairs," all the girls faces light up "before you ask, girls i've already chose who Sasuke will work with." They sigh in defeat "everyone will write a joint essay on E-numbers, you will write what the different types are and debate whether they are useful/necessary or not. Any questions?" he smiles to the class  
"yeah, who the hell will we work with?" a brunet at the front of class shouts  
"well we're about to get to that Kiba, you will be with Naruto." I see them high five  
"Sakura will work will Ino, Shikamaru will work with Choji, Hinata with Shino," he says a few more names then i hear mine "Katherin with Sasuke. That's every one, now go talk to your partner about your essay!" loads of girls turn and glare at me, i just glare and they turn away,  
"hn, so how are we gunna do this?"i ask the raven haird boy next to me,  
"i'll do it and put your name on it." He sighs  
"hah, no. I value my science to much to trust someone whos ablility is unknown to me with my essay."  
"fine, well meet up some point after school and durin school time to complete it, when we are done that will be cut off." The bastard is ordering me about  
"not a problem, by the way, talk to me like that again and i will not hesitate to smahs your pretty little nose." He raises an eyebrow,  
"You'll do no such thing!" a random pink haird girl yells at me  
"who are you to stop me pinky?"  
"I'm Sakura Hanuro and i don't know who the hell you think you are threatening _my_ Sasuke!"  
"i think im Katherin Redbird thanks. By the way, names mean nothing to me, from now on your pinky." I hear some one laugh but that laugh sounds more like a bark  
"Kat!" Naruto shouts "don't mess with Sakura she might bitch you into next year!" he is laughing that hard i can see tears in his eyes  
"trust me Naruto, no one can out bitch me... except maybe my brother..." yeah Deidei could out bitch me easily "yeah he could." I nod smirking as the pink haired girl goes red from being blown out. The boy next to me raises one of his eyebrows.  
"so Uchiha lets start this shit!" i smile grabbing a book, he follows suit. I already know allot on e-numbers so i don't really need it  
"... where's the paper?" i ask him, he chuckles  
"in the draw that says lined paper"  
"well that would make sense." I nod to myself and grab a few pieces, its right near my desk, perfect! I start writing a few facts;

_E100–E199 (colors)  
E200–E299 (preservatives)  
E300–E399 (antioxidants, acidity regulators)  
E400–E499 (thickeners, stabilizers, emulsifiers)  
E500–E599 (acidity regulators, anti-caking agents)  
E600–E699 (flavor enhancers)  
E700–E799 (antibiotics)  
E900–E999 (miscellaneous)  
E1000–E1999 (additional chemicals)_

"you knew these already?" the raven haired boy asks  
"of course I did." I smile "E-numbers are painfully simple."  
"and painfully useless in most cases."  
"I agree." We sat talking until the bell went  
"uhm its break now isn't it?"I ask Sasuke, hes not that bad, just stuck up,  
"yeah, but watch your back, I have a feeling Sakura will be after you."  
"she can come," I smirk "it'll be fun to watch her try to do anything,"  
"yeah but theres a guy who would do anything for her, hes the best at martial arts in the school."  
"meh" I smile


End file.
